Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 9 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 10 \times 9 + 10 \times 3 $ $ = 90 + 10 \times 3 $ $ = 90 + 30 $ $ = 120 $